


Ex-Girlfriend

by UnluckiestFridays



Series: Drabbles And One-Shots [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, One Shot, Short One Shot, Space Wives, Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckiestFridays/pseuds/UnluckiestFridays
Summary: The Doctor introduces her friends to her wife.





	Ex-Girlfriend

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS onto the ground of another alien planet, followed swiftly by her friends, Ryan, Graham, and Yaz. 

In front of them all was a woman, a natural beauty with wild blonde space hair, a denim jacket and tight, black jeans on, and a pair of the highest stilletos any of the TARDIS fam had ever seen. A futuristic looking gun was strapped to her thigh in a holster and her hand rested over it. 

The Doctor grinned at the sight of the woman.

"Fam, this is my ex-girlfriend, Professor River Song," she spoke proudly.

"Sweetie, stop introducing me like that," River chastised and turned her sights to the humans, "I'm her wife." 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's, like, impossible for Thirteen to meet River or vice verca, but someone please let them anyway. I would give my soul up for this meeting, I swear.


End file.
